rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User's Drag Rush: Season 8
User's Drag Rush: Season 8, is a fan made series and sequel to User's Drag Rush: Season 7 created by Nicholas424. Queens will battle for the title of "Wiki Drag Superstar". This is the untucked link for this season: UNTUCKED. Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won User's Drag Rush. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in 3rd place by the past winner before the final showdown. :█ After the judges deliberated between the final 4, the contestant was chosen to be in the top 3 :█ After the judges deliberated between the final 4, the contestant was not chosen to be in the top 3 and was eliminated :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the showdown. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the showdown and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition and was also one of the worst in the challenge, but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & both were eliminated. :█ The contestant was eliminated for a second time. :█ The contestant returned after being previously eliminated. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the Finale episode of the competition. Episodes 'Episode 1: ''"First Impressions" * '''Main Challenge: Come up with a fierce and iconic entrance quote that suits your queen. * Runway Theme: Category is... First Impressions * Main Challenge Winner: ' * '''Main Challenge Prize: ' An advantage in the next challenge * '''Bottom Two: * Showdown Theme: * Eliminated: ''' Entrance Quotes: * '''April: "Drip drip drip...did today’s forecast call for a campy queen? Because California’s tiniest little raindrop has decided to splash into the scene!" * Ariel: "Nyass!.. Oh.. Did you smell that?.. *look at the queens* OMG... *Scream and walks out of the werk room & back* , just kidding , I'm here to put the house down and throw shade to y'all bitches here! *throw a kiss*" * Charlie: "My rib might be breaking and my stomach probably growling but the old lady is gonna be *deathdrops* dropping! *stays and doesn't move the whole time*" * Dante: "It's gonna get hot in here! Ready to witness Dante's Inferno?" * Honey: "Look who just came buzzing in!" * Jeffree: "What’s up everyone? Welcome to User’s Drag Rush Season 8! Hi, how are ya?" * Kim K: "NORTH!! GET MOMMIES DILDOS! Oh wait.. This isn't the porn set..! Anyways hi guys order my contour kit" * Laila: "I'm back, ladies! This time, Dax won't be coming with me." * Naomi: "Hey Sweets, these melanin legs are freshly shaven, moisturized and ready to stomp on all these cunts." * Pearl: "Sup, guess who finally woke up, and decided to slay this motha-fucking-race? Pearl's back and much more flazeda than ever " * Rita: "My Charisma, Uniqueness, Nerve & Talent is thriving more than your Instagram page" * Roxxxy: "Jump in a bus- Just kidding, I'm not leaving the competition like I always do, Hey whores it's Boxxxy Andrews, wait nvm my names not Kim K" * RuPaul: "Hello, hello, hello!... Hold on... Who invited some familiar faces to the party?" 'Episode 1 Looks' Runway Theme: First Impressions Showdown Theme: TBA April Showers= |-| Ariel Versace= |-| Charlie Hides= |-| Dante= |-| Honey Davenport= |-| Jeffree Star= |-| Kim Kardashian= |-| Laila McQueen= |-| Naomi Smalls= |-| Pearl= |-| Rita Ora= |-| Roxxxy Andrews= |-| RuPaul= Trivia Navigation Category:Seasons Category:User's Drag Rush Category:Nicholas424 Category:Drag Rush